El Tango de Roxanne
by cassi1234
Summary: This was a Julyberry promt I got from tumblr, enjoy ;) Rachel goes to the studio to practice and she runs into Cassandra unexpectedly. They dance and things get hot.


**First of all a happy new year to you all :)**

**This was a promt from tumblr.****  
****Same disclaimer. I don't own Glee or the characters of Glee, etc.**  
**Also English is not my first language so all gramatical and spelling errors are my fault.**  
**Enjoy!**

Rachel got out of the subway and headed for the exit. Of course, she was not the only one who was in a hurry and she got pushed more than she could push back.

Stupid subway system, she thought. Stupid alarm clock, stupid Santana and Kurt.

She had awoken late today because she hadn't heard her alarm clock go off. And nor Santana nor Kurt thought it was necessary to awake Rachel, so she got out of bed at least and half an hour later than usual. She couldn't drink any coffee, because there was none. It was Santana's turn to make coffee and she'd obviously drank everything, even though she knew Rachel couldn't function properly without coffee. Then the damn subway decided it didn't need to come on time.

So now she was running to go to NYADA. She knew she was late, she just didn't know how late exactly. 2 months ago, Ms July had assigned her to a tutor, because she couldn't be bothered with someone 'who couldn't separate her left foot from her right foot'. So she'd had a tutor ever since. She'd taken lesson from Mr Garside. He was a decent tutor, but he was very slow. It was why it had taken them a month and a half to finally finish the salsa. They had been working on the tango for 2 lessons now. She still felt awkward while dancing the tango. Miss July had said to her on multiple occasions that she had the body of a nine year old boy or less sex appeal than Shrek and Mother Theresa combined. It didn't really give her a good self-esteem.

Even though dating Brody made her feel good about herself, it never went farther than 'you're hot'.

She finally saw the building that was known as NYADA, where all her dreams would become true.

She swung the door open and started running up the stairs, knowing full well she would be faster with the elevator. It was an unspoken rule that students weren't allowed to take the elevator. There was a legend going around the school that said that miss July beated someone with her cane, because the student wanted to take the elevator. That scared Rachel enough to never even think about taking the elevator, even if she was late. Like she was now.

When she finally ran up the 4 floors and what felt like a thousand of stairs, she rushed toward the door of the studio where Mr Garside was undoubtedly waiting. He was a nice man and knew that you could be late once, but she still had an uneasy feeling in her stomach that she wasn't going to like what was behind these doors. Like he was going to yell at her.

She swung the doors open and was getting ready to apologise and explain why she was so late. But the words got stuck in her throat when she saw the scene before her. None other than Ms July was stretching before her, back to her but eyes on Rachel through the mirror. The blue eyes locked with brown and Rachel felt herself flush because of the intensity Ms July stared at her.

Rachel was obviously in the wrong studio. That's the only explanation, she thought. She once again opened her mouth to stammer an apology, but she got cut off by Ms July's voice.  
"You're late, Schwimmer." She stated.

"I .. what?" Rachel still stood dumbfounded in the door opening. She could see Ms July rolling her eyes in the mirror before she turned around and looked Rachel straight in the eye. "You're late. Are you always like this with Mr Garside." She didn't give Rachel time to respond. "Sadly Mr Garside is sick and I couldn't find anyone else to tutor you. So congratulations, you now have two hours of my Saturday. A day I did not want to spend with you, but someone reminded me that I am still your teacher so I couldn't let you go to your exams unprepared. Even though I know tutoring you is a waste of time because you have no dancing talent what so ever."

On that note she turned around to a radio and put on some music, what Rachel recognised to be the song of the tango. Ms July then walked to the centre of the studio and eyed Rachel expectantly, who was still standing in the doorway. She quickly dropped her bag and made her way to Ms July, not wanting to waste the little patience the teacher had. She was still in sweats and had wanted to change to her dance uniform once in NYADA, but she knew better than testing Ms July's patience.

Once she arrived in the middle of the studio; Ms July had taken the position and was obviously waiting for Rachel to take hers. The brunette hesitated for a second, a second too long.  
"Put your arms in the damn position. And on a side note, I am leading. Just in case you put crazy ideas in your head." The blondes patience was obviously dripping away, so Rachel quickly put her arms in the position.

And they danced. Ms July leading and Rachel awkwardly following. She tried not to step on Ms July toes, a problem she never had before. But for some reason she had trouble to concentrate. After a few awkward steps, Ms July was fed up with it.

"Stop thinking so much, feel the music. Don't think about the steps you have to take, feel them."  
Rachel was trying very hard to feel the steps and the music, but the only thing she could feel was Ms July's body against hers and that wasn't helping her concentration problem. After no improvement, Ms July let out a frustrated sight and walked over to the radio to stop the music. Rachel squirmed uncomfortably, being in the same room as the woman that tormented her on a daily basis was very nerve-racking. But not for the reason it would have been five months ago. While dancing, she had started to feel a wetness growing in her underwear.

This really isn't the perfect moment for that, she thought. Ms July returned.

"Let's try this without music, because what you just did wasn't dancing. I have seen sloths dance better that you. Now again, arms in the position." Rachel quickly put her arms in the position again. Ms July was now counting, but Rachel couldn't hear her. Her mind had wondered to the blondes hand that was now on her hip, guiding her to where she should go.

"Schwimmer are you even listening to what I am saying? Dance for God's sake, don't stamp your feet like you're a toddler who isn't allowed to buy a toy."

She tried, she really tried but the wetness that had grown in her underwear was starting to distract her. She couldn't move her legs without feeling it. Her teachers patience was gone. Just when Rachel went to hook her leg around Ms July's hip, she grabbed it and stopped Rachel from pulling her leg back. Obviously mad, she said.

"Dance! What is so hard about that? You let your body take over and your mind has nothing to do with it! You dance like you have something in your panties!"  
At those words, Rachel flushed an unnatural shade of red. Ms July, noticing this, frowned confused.

"You okay, Schwimmer? You seem kind of flushed."  
They hadn't changed positions and Rachel was having it difficult to concentrate on what her teacher had said. Ms July's hands were very close to the wetness and she didn't dare to move in case the blonde would feel it. She cleared her throat and said in an unnatural voice.

"Yeah … yes. I- I'm fine."

Ms July's frowned even harder and moved her hand to – Rachel asumed – put it on her forehead to see if she wasn't sick. But her hand stopped abruptly. Rachel later found out that Ms July had felt the warmth that was coming out of her womanhood when her hand passed it.

When Ms July's hands stopped uncomfortably close to the divas womanhood, Rachel couldn't help but whimper. When she realised she did, her eyes shot op like a deer caught in the headlights. She saw Ms July's frown slowly disappearing and across her face flashed a sign of understanding. Then, she slowly smirked and Rachel wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Ms July lowered her head and before Rachel could register what was happening, she crashed their lips together. Rachel didn't know what surprised her more, the blunt way Ms July just kissed her or how much she liked it. The kiss was hard and demanding, but Ms July's lips were so soft and full. Nor Brody's Nor Finn's lips were so soft.

After a moment she responded to the kiss and moaned involuntarily, which made Ms July smirk through the kiss. She felt something hard and cold on the small of her back and hadn't realised Ms July had been pushing her towards the piano. Ms July broke the kiss for just a second to remove her own shirt (if you could call it one) putting her abs on full display. Rachel only saw them a fraction of a second before Ms July crashed their lips together again. Rachel had, without thinking, pushed her hips close to Ms July's hips and started grinding them together, which earned a moan from Ms July.

A part of Rachel's brain said she didn't want to stop, the other part was not having a good feeling about this. They broke apart once again, this time Ms July hooked Rachel's leg around her hips and put her on the piano, where she started kissing down Rachel's neck.

'Ms July, I don't … Oh my god!' Ms July had found Rachel's sweet spot and kept licking and sucking, so Rachel wasn't able to concentrate on what she was going to say.  
Ms July' hands travelled to the hem of her shirt and ripped it of her unceremoniously, leaving her with just a sport bra that quickly followed the pile of clothes that was beginning to form somewhere around the piano. Somehow Ms July managed to take of her sports bra and threw it on the pile.  
Then, her teacher pushed her back so she was lying on the piano as she continued her 'work'.

'Ms July … ' Rachel tried to concentrate and tried to keep her breathing under control. Ms July started to kiss down her neck and collarbone and was now close to her breast. When Rachel said her name she looked up and paused her movements, but it was obvious it was just for a second.

'Cassie is fine.' She said. Rachel felt her get even wetter. The blondes voice was low and sexy and just pure sex. Trying to get clearer head, she cleared her throat and tried not to look at the woman's abs and breast.  
'I don't think I want this.' she finally said. Ms Jul … Cassie smirked and lifted one eyebrow in mock questioning. Rachel knew that she should get turned on by that, but God she was.  
'Really, you don't want this?' Cassie said and Rachel could feel her hand slide to her womanhood, leaving goose bumps in their trail. The blonde's kept going and only stopped at her underwear, lightly over the place where Rachel's clit an Cassie's hand were separated by the fabric of the underwear.

Rachel gasped and pushed her hips up, trying to meet Cassie's hands. But her teacher kept retreating her hand every time she pushed her hips up, knowing fully well Rachel just needed more friction. She retreated her hand completely and held the brunettes hips on the piano with just one hand, which turned Rachel even more on now knowing how strong Cassie was.

The teacher brought her mouth just inches from Rachel's ear and whispered: 'Doesn't seem like you don't want it.' Rachel moaned loudly, not caring enough to feel ashamed. That one part of her brain who had an uneasy feeling about this disappeared that very moment. The brunette turned her head and she crashed their lips together, allowing Cassie full access to her mouth. Cassie explored her mouth for a moment, but they continued on teasing her nipples.

It was obvious Cassie had done this before, she know just what to do. Lightly biting, squeezing, licking … Rachel didn't know what exactly Cassie was doing, but she didn't care. It felt so good. After a minute Rachel started to get impatient and tried to push Cassie down gently. The blonde just chuckled and licked her way down to Rachel's pants, where she just pulled them of her legs with the underwear she was wearing. Not wasting any time, she started licking Rachel's clit and the brunettes brain exploded. She had heard it felt good, but she couldn't ever imagine it would feel that good.

She gasped up at the ceiling, while holding Cassie's head in place, as if she would retreat. But Cassie wasn't going away, she seemed to enjoy this a lot. Rachel was now moaning Cassie's name and occasionally saying 'God' and 'right there'.

Minutes passed and Rachel felt the familiar feeling in her stomach, but she didn't want it to be over yet. She tried to fight it, thinking of dead puppies and stuff, but it didn't work. Cassie's tongue kept doing magic. Cassie looked up and with a final smile she started humming. Before Rachel could comprehend what Cassie had done, she Cassie's name screamed. Loud. Everything went white for a second. Never had she had such an orgasm. It was so intense she was afraid it was going to hurt, but it didn't.

In fact Rachel wished it would never end. But sadly, her body eventually came down from the high and she tried to catch her breath. Cassie now climbed back up to meet her eyes. The brunette met the blondes blue eyes, that were filled with pride, arrogance and sex. She smirked confidently and lowered her head to kiss Rachel again.

But instead of meeting the diva's lips, she put her lips a few inches from Rachel's ear and whispered in her pure sex voice.  
'Next time, you return the favour.'  
Rachel looked at her with eyes the size of dishes. Cassie winked one more time before turning on her heels, picking up her clothes and leaving the studio.

**That was it. I hopen y'all liked it :)****  
****Please rate and comment :D**


End file.
